User blog:TyrantRex/TyrantRex's Deck Army
This is a list of the decks I currently own and I'm considering to give a try. Due to budget issues (and owning a lot of Vanguard decks), I try to keep my builds as budget friendly as possible, often by using Trial Decks as bases to start working and trying to avoid using many expensive cards. Sideboards often include RR+ stuff I own that didn't add to the main deck. These are mostly general ideas of how I'd like my decks to look like when they are complete, the IRL versions never end exactly the same as the lists. All the deck names make small references to games I've played. Ancient World PR-0022EN.png|Flag EB01-0004EN.png|Buddy 'Background ' I always liked decks focused on your own Monsters and that's exactly what Ancient World does, put a strong monster on the field and fight betting everything on it while your other cards support it. Ladis the Tyrant in particular caught my interest, and after some testing I grew to like him enough to consider this my main deck, and just like my Vanguard Tachikaze deck, I built the whole deck myself from scratch. This deck's name was inspired by a game I played long ago. 'Description' This deck is focused on Ladis the Tyrant, he can negate spells or his own destruction at the cost of discarding (or rather "eating") other Wild Dragons and Life/Gauge. I run many Wild Dragons to consistently be able to use Tyrant's skills and some Dragon Lords who double as spells to support Tyrant. My spells (and pseudo-spell Dragon Lords) are devoted to increasing resources and/or supporting Tyrant. Tyrant is obviously the Buddy, the whole deck is centered around him. 'Pros' *Tyrant is extremely powerful and difficult to defeat once the deck gains it momentum. *Even if Tyrant doesn't appear relatively early, the other monsters can fight relatively well on their own. *Lots of life/gauge increasing effects keep my resources high enough to consistently be able to pay Tyrant's costs. 'Cons' *Tyrant relies a lot on life and Gauge support to stay alive. *Penetrate damage is a nightmare to this deck. Danger World TD02-0017EN.png|Flag TD02-0003EN-RR.png|Buddy 'Background' I was immediately interested in Danger World when I first saw the game, I liked the artworks, its playstyle and that it is Buddyfight's budget friendly choice. This deck's name was inspired by what's probably my favorite game ever. 'Description' This deck is mainly focused on using Danger's natural ability to keep the center open and high stat monsters to use a highly aggresive beatdown strategy focused on the Armorknight monsters. The deck has many spells and monster effects that support leaving the center open, allowing me to safely Danger's various items while supporting them with the A archetype to make them deadlier. The deck's Buddy is Armorknight Cereberus, can be an excellent wall/attack bait and/or turn all my Size 1/0 monsters into destruction spells. 'Pros' *High power aggression and destruction from Cerberus often wipe out the opponent's field quickly making it very hard to counterattack when it works as planned. *Good survival ability despite almost always leaving the center open and/or good at quickly taking down the opponent in case there are few defensive cards. 'Cons' *Not finding an item or having it destroyed hurts a lot. *The deck hates going first, not only it misses the first turn draw, the deck likes attacking many times per turn which it can't do the first turn. Dragon World - Blue Sky Knights TD01-0017EN.png|Flag EB02-0018EN.png|Buddy 'Background' I got 2 EB02 boxes as a gift which were enough to build a relatively decent Blue Sky Knights deck, while Dragon World isn't exactly my kind of world the Blue Sky seem interesting enough to at least give them a try. Still, I plan to keep this realistic given that I only have 2 boxes to work with. This deck's name is based on a A fighting game I had for a long time 'Description' This deck isfocused on the Blue Sky Archetype, they can constantly keep gaining life to make survival easier while taking down the opponent. I based this deck on my Danger World deck since the Blue Skies like to keep the center open, using items and several to protect my monsters and already huge life. The Buddy is Slash Eagle, mostly because of its solid stats and relatively ease to get 4 copies + a My Buddy! 'Pros' *Excellent survival ability, sometimes reaching over 16 Life. *It plays relatively similar to my Danger deck making it easy to get used to. 'Cons' *Most monsters have relatively low crit. *Lack of available support = some fillers and not running some cards at as many copies as i'd like to. Dragon World - Armordragon TD01-0017EN.png|Flag EB01-0008EN.png|Buddy 'Background' Since I already own a TD01, I figured why not try to come up with a Dragon World deck? My brother is the one who uses this deck but I designed and (more importantly) payed for it so I consider it as mine. This deck's name was inspired by one of my favorite Vanguard cards. 'Description' This deck is mainly focused on being able to keep the center area filled in order to prevent direct attacks, using many high Def monsters and several soulguard monsters. I use several monster destruction skills to support the wall monsters and help clear the opponent's field my Size 1 monsters are mainly support to take down tough monsters. The deck's buddy is Systemic Dagger "Onca", for a reasonable call cost it has very solid stats and soulguard, which when combined with the deck's defensive support makes him very hard to take down normally. 'Pros' *''Amazing'' walling ability, combined with monster destruction to keep the opponent's field small. *Despite being more focused on walling, it does have ability to play relatively aggresive. 'Cons' *Burn and Penetrate can ignore the walling and inflict damage anyways. *Very gauge heavy, although the walling helps stalling until the gauge is refilled. Category:Blog posts